


cold past, Warm beginning

by Mutechick



Series: Diamond rose [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Flashbacks, Gen, Hybrids, Kidnapping, No Sex, Teen Pregnancy, Turtle Tots, cute fluff, or Tcest or whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutechick/pseuds/Mutechick
Summary: The find something that change their life forever





	1. Chapter 1

  Chapter 1 NEW OPPORTUNITIES  part 1 It is midnight in new York City, and tonight the full moon rised and shined with all it's might, why? Because of the beginning of summer or maybe the end of spring,  who knows? But what we know is that it was beautiful. The turtles where on the roof of the kraang secret laboratory, donnie found out that the kraang where genetically experimenting on who knows what they needed to know what it was before it was complete. Donnie, are you sure this is the last kraang instalation.said leo. Of course and what i found out in the telecommunication orb it's a genetics lab. said donnie So, what said raph There making bad genetic experiments with human and mutant DNA said donnie For what? Asked leo To make genetically powerful mutant soldiers to slave and serve said donnie That is so cruel bro cried mikey I know so where going to destroy it said leo And find something useful to know exactly what their up to and, said donnie And all you can beat buffet smirked raph And save anybody who knows what what we will find dudes said mikey Yup let's go, donnie pick the lock we'll go stealth mode ordered leo ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ \- Kraang are you concern that the one known as human incubator still needs that it is called time to incubate the ones called eggs. Yes kraang, kraang is concerned that the one known as human incubator is taking too long to incubate the ones known as the eggs. Tonight kraang will take the ones known as eggs from the female human known as waste. \------------------------------------------------------------------------- \- Donnie hurry yelled leo I'm copying everything of the kraang computer as fast as I can cried donnie I that there would be dangerous genetic mutant experiments growled raph Mikey was looking at the empty glass panel cages until he got to the last one, Mikey's eyes widened inside the last cage. Um, guys you need to see this shouted mikey Done, what is it miiii- said donnie as they were observing the cage. TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There i fix it


	2. Chapter 2

 

There they were standing in front of the glass panel cage that inside of it was a weak, wounded and sick human girl, she was in a corner tucked behind her legs hiding her face  by her looks and condition I'd say she hasn't eaten in a few days, plus she's hurt said donnie. We need to help her added mikey 

 

Tears filled amber eyes looked up at the turtles that were speaking seeing them she knew and without thinking she gain strength got up and ran to the glass placing her hands and hitting the glass with tears in her golden amber eyes.

 

LET ME OUT OF HERE, PLEASE I BEG YOU, LET ME OUT! She cried and yelled

 

Donnie pick the lock. We have to take her out before this place blows up ordered leo

 

On it hurrying donnie 

 

Don't worry we'll get you out of there said raph placing his hand on the glass and looking  in her wet golden amber eyes 

 

Done shouted donnie 

 

Once opened she lunged into Raph’s arms, sobbing and crying. they all looked at her concern. Mikey found a cardboard box with a few stuff that maybe we're her's, it was a white loose t-shirt, some old blue jean, a pair of blue convers and a pink phone with a pair of earphones.

 

I think this is her stuff said mikey. The girl looked up and nodded 

 

Kraang are you known as ready to do what it is known as human diseccion.

 

Yes kraang, i am known as ready for what it is known as human diseccion 

 

Kraang it is the ones called as the turtles with the one known as human disposal said the kraangdroids from behind.

 

The guys turned to see two kraangdroids with surgery tools with old blood stains.

 

Oh no, you won't  growled raph, leaving the girl with mikey and leo to attack the kraangdroids with donnie, come on guys the explosives are going off in less than five minutes yelled leo.

 

EXPLOSIVES ! Panicked the girl looking at leo.

 

Raph picked up the girl carefully bride style, she yelped a little in pain. Once  out of there they starting to jump rooftop to rooftop, the girl hold raph surprisingly strong besides of her condition, they got to the shellraiser on time and leave before the place exploded. Raph placed the girl in the back, so donnie could check on her, leo started driving, Mikey just looked at her. Donnie saw a cut on her forhead donnie got near to see, but she backed up observing donnie and her savers weakly. Donnie knew she was scared and he understood,  he would be scared if he were in that place for who knows,  doing to her who knows what .

 

Don't worry we're not going to hurt you, I just wanna check on that cut and any other bad wounds, okay? Asked donnie 

 

She just nodded, donnie started to stitch her cut when raph's voice broke the silence

 

How long where you trapped there? Asked raph

 

Like two months, maybe more she said with honey sweet voice.

 

That long, what did they did to you asked leo She didn't answer,  an awkward silence grew What's your name? Asked mikey breaking the tense in the situation 

 

It's Rose she answered with a little smile.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen preg here people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please coment need to know if you like my work

Rose, what pretty name said raph 

Thank you, rose said with a little smile 

But, Mikey added, you don't look like a rose, you look more like an angel he said with a grin in his face. she only giggled a little but her smile died when she hold her side in pain 

Tell me, did the kraang hurt you badly? Asked donnie 

I tried to escape a few weeks ago but they shot me in my back, rib side and leg. Rose said while holding her side were they must have shoted her. 

We need to take her to my lab fast, ordered donnie 

No, it's okay I'll be fine, no big deal, just drop me around the corner rose said standing up. No big deal, we have to check on you pronto, said raph firmly 

Yeah I need to check any worse injuries plus your really weak, when was the last time you ate, we need to check you. Informed donnie trying to make her to sit down.

No, no i just need to, need tooooo oh my she said while fainted to the ground, Raph managed to catch her before hitting it, she looked up at Raph eyes feeling his big strong arms and hands. She felt really dizzy, in fact she felt like to puke, Mikey observed her face and without thinking he past her a bucket fast, she grabbed it and she throw up half of her guts out. Raph let her go so she can puke after that she rested in Raph’s arms.

Step on it leo yelled raph worried 

Leo accelerated to get to the lair, raph hold her while donnie checked her vital signs, Mikey notice that she was skinny from her arms and legs but her lower belly and waist were a little gained if we can say that.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later

The guys got to the lair and carefully helped rose to get down of the shellraiser and enter the lair and heading to don's lab but something stopped them.

What is going on here? Asked splinter which eyes widened when he saw rose

We save her from the kraang laboratory and she is really weak and wounded sensei explained donnie. Master splinter looked at her face, she looked up with her golden amber eyes. Master splinter nodded, save her he added . 

They placed her on the docter bed that donnie found and placed in his lab. 

Come on, over here  donnie said. They placed her gently on the bed,  donnie  started to clean and wrap her shot wounds but when he lifted her shirt to bandaged her rib side, they saw something shocking, a "t" shaped diseccion cut on her lower belly.

Donnie what did they did to her said raph shocked 

I don't know, I'll need to scan her in case they didn't take any.... Organs  informed donnie while disinfecting the the cut but he felt something hard and round that shocked him. What is it donnie worried leo. I felted something hard and round donnie said. Everybody stared at him, Shocked donnie starting to scan her but when the image came his eyes widened so much they almost popped out, the guys seeing his face they went to see what he saw, which shocked them too.

Are those...... EGGS? Yelled leo, raph and mikey really shocked without taking there eyes from the screen to rose's roundish belly.


	4. Chapter 4

It can't be..... Eggs said leo shock

This must be the secret genetic project that the kraang have been hiding said donnie concerned. But she's human, how can she have eggs? Asked raph concerned  

I don't know, I'll have to check the computer files of the kraang laboratory explained donnie. They all looked at her as she looked at them worried and scared. 

Wait, don't eggs have a baby inside? Asked mikey innocently, they all looked at him shocked because it was true, donnie kept reading the files, leo was thinking and raph couldn't take it anymore.

Well whatever is inside her we have to take it out now growled raph taking out his sai

Raph don't do anything stupid scowled leo, your going to harm her.

Those things are going to harm her if we don't take them out right now! Yelled raph pointing his sai to rose's diseccion cut, but leo manage to hold him tight to avoid any accidents. RAPH ARE YOU INSANE yelled leo you are going to kill her.

Those things will  raph answered back, but he felt a hard grip on his wrist, he looked down to see rose scared barely with one eye half open looking at him.

P-please don't h-hurt my babies  rose begged wispering. They all looked at her shock.

I'm sorry but but it's the only way  raph said raising his sai from her belly. 

Raph wait your going to hurt your child  yelled Donnie everybody looked at him shocked and speechless. WHAT DO YOU MEEN YOUR CHILD, DONNIE! Growled raph looking at his purple band brother. She carries eggs fertilized with our DNA  explained donnie 

Wait what your saying is that we're all the fathers  answered leo 

Well technically one of each eggs is fertilized with one of us, so technically we all have corresponding egg corrected donnie. So your sayin that we're going to be dads smiled mikey. No were not scowled raph looking at rose then looking back leo for support 

What will happen if she has these things hugh? What will we do? Snorted raph 

We don't know raph, but what we know is that she needs help and support answered leo serious. Donnie when do you think she'll give um, you know...... Birth trembled leo rubbing the back of his head.Well maybe nine months like a normal human or less because of her mutant side answered donnie looking at rose then to leo. Wait she's a mutant  raph asked suprised

Yeah that's why the kraang capture her, she's really special  answered donnie looking at rose that already had fallen asleep of extreme exhaustion 

Let's let her rest we'll question her later deal informed leo 

They all looked at each other before nodding, they exit the lab to let rose rest while that leo went to see master Splinter for an advice and on the way he was thinking~  raph's right what will we do when she gives birth? He hoped an answer from his sensei

Master Splinter was meditating like always, leo entered and sat in front of him but before he opened his mouth Splinter answered no need to explain leonardo I heard every last  word in donnatello`s lab he said without opening his eyes, leo looked at him and asked what shall we do? Master Splinter opened his eyes and ansered  if she leaves she won't make it alone but if she stays there will be a very big responsibility for everyone  leo sighed knowing the answer -but replied master Splinter it'll bring us joy to our life he answered.


	5. A rose from heaven

Leo looked at his master surprised of his answer. So we should keep her? Asked leo facing his sensei. Only if she wants to and your brothers accept to  Splinter nodded 

Leo nodded getting up heading out of the dojo to the kitchen, Mikey was there making grilled cheese sandwich which was weird since there were pizza. Grilled cheese? Asked leo observing mikey. It's not for me, it's for rose  mikey answered she'll be really hungry when she wakes up he added, leo just nodded understanding his little brother’s intentions. Hey, master Splinter says that. ....but in that moment leo got interrupted by his other two brothers entering the kitchen for pizza but got the same reaction that had leo seeing mikey making grilled cheese sandwiches, Mikey explained and they understood. So" donnie said  "so"what?Asked raph   you know the girl answered mikey grinning covering the grilled cheese for later. I don't know what did Splinter said leo? Asked raph facing leo. Leo looked up at his brothers answering " master Splinter said if we leave her, she won't make it alone but if she stays there'll be a big responsibility but it'll bring us joy" he finished looking at his shocked eyed brothers not believing what leo said. 

So, she can stay said mikey cheerfully  only if she wants to Mikey said leo not bringing his hopes up in case she says no but , he asked " so what do you think about her? leo said

I think she's nice mikey smiled 

Yeah I think so too, but we have to know her better donnie added 

Raph? Leo faced him hoping an answer 

I don't like the baby thing, but she needs our help badly he answered seriously, which surprised everybody. Then it's settle we'll wait till she wakes up ask her stuff and then let her stay deal leo said  deal answered eveyone else with a high three.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 hours later.

Rose started to open her eyes slightly facing the ceiling of the sewer, trying to remember what happen she turned her head slightly to see where is she, she sees a lot of homemade inventions everywhere but what catches her attention is the grilled cheese sandwiches on the desk in the lab, she tries to get up but her body hurts so badly because of her wounds and condition, so she tries to reach them lying down since she can't get up. With a pen she finds, she tries to reach the plate with the grilled cheese. It's almost near her to grab it but something makes her jump.

 Oh, your awake rose  she turned around to see donnie with his laptop in one hand and a glass of water in the other looking at her, she flushed red of embarrassment, donnie noticing this he smiled revealing his gap tooth, rose seeing this she smiled weakly back.

Mikey was right when he said you'll be hungry when you wake up, so he made you grill cheese hours ago it must be cold, do you still want it? Asked donnie grabbing the plate

yes, yes I do! Said rose anxious, she was so hungry she would eat the cheese sandwiches anyway. Donnie was surprised, she really is hungry he thought, donnie put his laptop and glass of water on his desk he got near to give her the plate, she snatched it before he got near which surprised donnie, rose bit her lip and asking donnie 

Can you please help me sit up?, my body hurts and you know..... I'm pregnant  she said with sheepish smile holding her roundish belly. Donnie blushed a little but nodded pulling her up gently making her sit up, she gave him a heart warming smile which made him blush slightly and smile back. Rose started to nibble the sandwich, donnie turn to give her the glass of water but when he turns back rose has already eaten the sandwich, she grinned a little seeing donnie's surprised expression. And i thought mikey ate fast thought donnie. Donnie gave her the glass of water rose grabbed it shyly but smiling showing her fangs donnie smiled back, rose drank the glass of water life depended on it 

Which made donnie worried the kraang must have treated her like wild animal that needed a punishment but he shook his head and concentrate on investigate female pregnancy, so they can know what to do if she stays.

Hey   donnie looked up to see rose  where are the others?  she asked 

Training they'll come soon to ask you some stuff donnie answered a little surprised since she wasn't scared nor uncomfortable around giant ninja turtles in the sewer.

Aren't you scared or freaked out of us? Asked donnie curious 

No, why would i be scared of my savers  she said with honey sweet voice and a warm smile  besides I'm the freak to laugh at  she said looking away from donnie with tiny tears forming in her eyes, donnie seeing this feels bad and tries to comfort her.

Your not a freak, your just different, special which is good in every way said donnie with a soft calming voice and he placed his hand on her shoulder she looked at him smiling 

It's that Where kind use to the screams of terror of the people who sees us  donnie said jokingly. Well people should be ashamed to judge for your looks and not your intentions rose said a little annoyed crossing her arms crossed over her chest.

Yeah, your maybe right chuckled donnie, she only smiled.

Your finally awake rose! Yelled mikey cheerfully running to her side with raph and leo behind him, she turned to smile at mikey then to leo finally raph which her smile turned into a small grin which made raph blush slightly 

Hello rose my name is leonardo, I'm the leader and eldest of my brothers  leo said gently 

Like leonardo da vinci or leonardo de caprio  rose said jokingly, leo only blushed at her chuckle but proceeded   this exciting one is Michaelangelo....... But you can call me mikey  he interrupted  ooh, so your the one that made grilled cheese for me  she said with a smile, Mikey blushed yeah did you like it i think it was cold buy the time you woke up  he said with a sheepish smile  to be honest it was the best and only food i had for months rose said rubbing her tummy, Mikey just looked at her worried, leo nodded understanding, raph was loosing his temper when he thought about the kraang treating her her some caged animal and was still investigating. And you? Asked rose looking at Raph your the one that carried me when we got out of that horrible place and catched me when I fainted  rose added with thankful smile, raph's face turned red as his mask

Um, yeah I'm Raphael he said looking away a little  embarrassed of his face

So your name is like the angel Raphael "the protecter of innocents" rose said with a mischievous grin seeing how cute raph looked so red, Mikey only chuckled aft this but shushed at Raph’s warning glare, with that rose found out raph's loose of temper so she had to be careful.

And the last turtle is........ Donatello i know he was the first to introduce himself when i woke up rose said interrupting leo so you now know who we are, now where ask you some questions about you to know you better okay? Asked leo 

O-okay said rose nervous.


End file.
